


Really brave to do this

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano end his carreer and releave one book where he talk about many things and also about private life. And Lionel discover that he could have one chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really brave to do this

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since a while so here it is.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

When Cristiano retired, he had released one book where he talks about his life.   
And also about his personal life.

“I’m happy with my son, he is my joy and my happiness. But I know something that I miss to be totally happy and… it’s having someone with me, that I can cheer and comfort and maybe really be totally in love.”

“Everything about the fact that I was with some girls was a lie, I was never in a serious relationship there were here to protect me from some story. I was never in love with them, even if I loved Irina but not the way that she wanted. She knows about my secret. And sometimes she was like my big sister who wanted to help me…”

“When paparazzi and journalist have caught me with some guys where I was really neat. They were not wrong, I’m really gay. I know they don’t want to make me stop my career, but it has happened, I don’t regret it”

Cristiano was caught by some journalist and paparazzi when he was near of one guy and he had kissed him.

The headline was **“The secret of Cristiano revealed, he is really GAY”**

The headline had the action to have some homophobic comment, but he have dealt with all of this for a while, some friends who knew since a while.   
There were some petitions about the fact of making him leave football.   
And it was what happened, the pressure.

Lionel had read the book of Cristiano and he found that it was really brave to tell all of this.   
They were not enemies but friends. He respected him.   
And this has totally changed some stuff about his feelings.

In fact Lionel has been in love with Cristiano for a while. But he never tells his feelings because he was also scared for his career.

Some days after, Lionel sees Cristiano with his son during one tournament of young children, Lionel was one trainer for one team.  
Lionel decided to talk with Cristiano

“Hi, how are you?”

“I’m okay and you?”

“I try to be okay “

“I have read your book and it was brave and really good to do this.”

“Thanks “

They watched their son play where Lionel coached some of them.   
At the end Thiago and Cristiano Jr were close friends.

Cristiano propose at Lionel “Do you want to go in my home, maybe talk, drink and eat while our son have fun?”

“Yes, why not?”

They spend the evening together Lionel said to Cristiano “You know I admire you for what you have said…”

“Oh?”

“I’m bisexual and in love of one guy, but never said anything because I was scared.”

“Oh, I understand. ..”

“So I can understand how hard it could be…”

Lionel was totally in love of Cristiano he even had some dirty thought about him, fantasied about him.

At the end of the night Thiago was asleep and Lionel decided to go home.   
But before leaving Cristiano decided to tell him “It was very great to see you, I hope we could see again? “

‘Yes, that would be nice”

Lionel looked at Cristiano and he kissed him.

“Lionel…”

“It's you that I love since the beginning”

“Let’s put Thiago sleeping with Cristiano Jr and rest with me tonight”

“Yes”

They spend the night together, where they have made love even if they were quiet for not wake up the child.   
Lionel loved it

“I have dreamt of this since many years “

‘I didn't know about this…”

“I hide this…”

“I have to admit something, I have kinda one crush about you Lionel…”

They kissed.

The next day the child's were happy for them, they could also be near.   
Lionel proposed Cristiano to be the second coach of the team.   
He accept

**“The return of CR7 in football ’ he was coaching with his rival Lionel Messi. Maybe they are not rival anymore? “**

“I like this news “ say Cris

‘Me too" say Lionel 

he kisses him.

**“Lionel Messi was caught really near of Ronaldo and there were hugs”**

They have said "If they knew that we are together"

Then one day one post on IG of Ronaldo **“Nice to see our son be happy together and be friends, they will not be rivals, they will be best friends. What do you think @lionelmessi?”**

**Lionel Messi : Yes like their parents**

Then another picture one of Cristiano and Lionel with their hand linked “ **Yes, we are together and  I’m happy I have found the love I wanted since the beginning”**

**“Lionel Messi and Ronaldo in couple! They are so in love”**

Then some months after on instagram **“He said yes, I’m really happy. I can say that I’m totally myself and I can be totally happy. #engaged”**

**END**


End file.
